100 Days 'Till Dawn
by ZCrystalZ
Summary: "Where the hell am I!" 12 year old Adam discovers a new dimension unknown to the humans that lay on Earth. He journeys throughout the new world and discovers he has a quest to collect the sacred items that lay in the familiar place. His friends journey alongside with him to complete the suicidal task. But as the journey goes, the time runs out. They only have 100 days 'till dawn.


**_A/N_**

**_Me: YOOOO Guys! It's Z with a new story! I HAD TO MAKE THIS, OKAY?! I have like so many ideas this past week and I couldn't resist! _**

**_You: BUT Z, WHERE ON FANFICTIONA ARE YOU GETTING THESE IDEAS?!_**

**_Me: Well, to be honest… It just comes to me. But luckily, I won't have any Writer's block on this story CAUSE I PLANNED IT ALL OUT! _**

**_You: OMG Z IS ORGANIZED FOR THE FIRST TIME!_**

**_Me: Hay, I've been excited this week, cut me some slack!_**

**_You: NO_**

**_Me: Be that way! *Scoffs, and walks away into the mist*_**

**_You: Drama queen…_**

**_Me: *Runs into your face* SHADUP!_**

**_Adam _**

I awoke in my bedroom to find myself surrounded by my friends, who I could easily list off; Ty, Jason, Ian, Quentin, Dawn, Noah, Jordan, Tyler, Martin, and Seto. Strangely, Seto never told me his real name. Maybe, Seto is his real name… which I highly doubt unless his parents ripped off Yu-Gi-Oh. I can't blame him; I only met him twice in real life, and a few times on RuneScape. I looked at my friends with my clueless eyes, wondering why they're in _my bedroom_. Oh no, they're gonna start stalking people, starting with me.

**"HAPPY TWELFTH BIRTHDAY!"** They all yelled in a unison, which nearly deafened me due to how many there were and how close they were to me. Other than that, I nearly had forgotten that it was my birthday. We were planning to make YouTube videos once we were 18! I grinned and sat up on my bed. I checked my clock which read 1:57 PM. Oops, overslept again…

"Thanks guys, for giving me something on my birthday!" I yelled sarcastically. They glanced at each other in confusion, not knowing _when_ they 'gave me' anything yet.

"Uh… We didn't even get to the gifts yet. I- We dunno what you are talking about…" Ian said correcting himself.

"Do you guys happen to know an ear doctor?" I rolled my eyes playfully. I could hear some faint "Oh's" coming from my friends as I jumped out of my bed.

"Sorry Adam … Or I should say _Sky_…" Jason apologized. I waved them off and ran downstairs. I took out some bread and butter. I slipped it into the toaster and jumped onto the couch in the living room, which was next to the Kitchen. I turned on the TV and started watching Dora the Explorer to make fun of it- upside down on the couch. A minute later I got up and took out the toasted bread and started smearing extra, extra, extra butter and jumped onto the couch and munched on my 'breakfast'. The commercial finally ended and the show continued.

"Where are we going?" Dora asked.

"I don't KNOW!" I screamed; annoyed.

"Where are we going?!" Boots asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!"I yelled louder.

"Where are we going?" They both questioned.

**"AHHHH I SAID I DON'T KNOW!"** I yelled at the top of my lungs and threw bread at the TV. I sat up straight to find my friends staring at me with an expressionless face.

"What?! Can't a guy watch Dora?!" I asked them.

"Adam, are you seriously deaf? You didn't hear what Jason said did you? Oh, to answer your question… NO!" Ty spoke up.

"Of course I did hear Jason, he apologized. Duh…"

"Anything _else_…"

"No… _Did _he say anything else?" I asked, leaning forward eagerly.

"Let me rephrase…" Jason started "_Sorry Adam… Or I should say_ _Sky_…"

My eyes widened at what that could mean… Yeah, I'm clueless as usual. My mind is just off today. That's what happens when I think too hard during school. Thankfully, winter break just started.

"Which could mean?"

I could almost see Mitch banging his head against the wall, while Seto just facepalms, sighing "Oh… my, gosh…"

**"IT COULD MEAN IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH MINECRAFT!" **Everyone yelled except Quentin.

"And videos… in the future. One more step to victory!" Quentin added. My mouth gaped from the best present EVER!

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you!" I repeated.

"You're Welcome, You're Welcome, You're Welcome, You're Welcome, You're Welcome, You're Welcome, You're Welcome, You're Welcome, You're Welcome, You're Welcome, You're Welcome, You're Welcome, and You're Welcome!" Jerome mocked me.

I smiled and ran back up to my room and hopped onto my computer to find "Minecraft" on my desktop. I double-clicked the icon and typed in my email. I instantly could guess what my password was since I knew my friends know me well. I logged on and immediately made a new world called "New World" as I was too lazy to think of a name for it. My Minecraft knowledge hit my mind like a wrecking ball. Wow did I just really say that? Anyways, I started punching some wood and made a crafting table. I made a stone sword after I made a stone pickaxe. I started collecting more wood time after time for a huge mansion I wanted to start. I had to collect more ores so I can get things done faster and faster. I worked on my mansion for hours now, until I found out it was 12:26 AM. I quickly logged off and slipped into my bright, yellow, butter bed. I fell into a wonderful deep sleep, with my last thought being "Truly THE BEST DAY EVER!" The beautiful darkness consumed my thoughts and made my dream started.

_"Goodnight Adam, Welcome to hell… And I promise you this won't be a dream or a nightmare…" _The computer spoke in a robotic girl voice, though I didn't hear it…


End file.
